eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Tuba
Tuba is a minor antagonist in Eternal Sonata. He is the captain of the guard at Forte Castle, and one of Count Waltz's agents. Appearance and Personality Tuba appears as an old man with a plump body shape. His facial structure includes spiky white hair in the middle of his head while the rest is bald, a curling white mustache, and eye patch over his left eye. His outfit consists a long black overcoat, white armor, black pants, and brown boots. He isn't particularly bright, but Tuba uses his strength and large size to intimidate people. He shows extreme loyalty to Count Waltz and to the kingdom of Forte, and is willing to defend it from any threats. Tuba is a coward and if he cannot defeat his opponents, will rely on dirty tricks to win. Fighting Style Tuba fights with a massive spiked mace and can deal powerful blows to his opponents, but his physical attacks are slow. Despite his large size, however, he may be fast enough to sometimes take to turns in a row in battles with a lower-level party. Tuba also has powerful special moves, such as Mega Mash, which can deal several powerful hits of damage to a character. He can also can attack an entire group of characters around him with Gigantic Slam. His most dangerous attack, Demonic Embrace, can knock out a single character in two hits with a blazing fire. His Gigantic Slam attacks everyone in range, but does not have a great range, so it is recommended to use at least one distance attacker during the battle against him. In the first battle with him, at Forte Castle, Beat will be knocked out of the party if in the currently active party and replaced with the next available character. In the second battle against Tuba, Beat's presence is mandatory and he will replace whichever character is in the third position if he is not already in the party. Tuba's powerful range of attacks may pose a challenge to an experienced player, but ultimately with the right strategy he is a minor threat, regardless of levels. History Tuba is first encountered by the party on second next day in Forte. He mistakenly believes them to be members of Andantino and tries to place them under arrest. Allegretto and the others fight Tuba and manage to defeat him, but Tuba and the guards nevertheless apprehend them. Tuba then throws into the Forte Dungeon and reports to Count Waltz. After the party escapes from the dungeon, Count Waltz becomes angered and tell him to go capture them or he will be killed. Tuba manages to find the party at Cabasa Bridge and tries to capture them again. Tuba is then finally defeated, but knowing he will be killed for not capturing the group, Tuba jumps into the air and splits the bridge with his mace, killing himself and causing the party to fall into the Fusion River. Legato reports to Count Waltz about Tuba's death, but Waltz laughs and calls Tuba a "useless fool," stating that he "feels more sorry for the bridge." Etymology A tuba is the largest and lowest-pitched brass instrument. Sound is produced by vibrating or "buzzing" the lips into a large cupped mouthpiece. It first appeared in the mid 19th-century, making it one of the newest instruments in the modern orchestra and concert band.Wikipedia entry on tuba Trivia *In the manga adaption, Tuba appears but briefly in the final chapters. He confronts the party upon their arrival at Forte Castle but is interrupted by Legato saying that Count Waltz wants to see them. Tuba lets them in after Legato shows him a letter of permission from the count himself. Gallery Tuba.png|Official artwork Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Tuba.jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper Notes and references Category:Forte agents